


Гарри Поттер и Кольцо Всевластия

by Bess33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Crossover, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bess33/pseuds/Bess33
Summary: Он умер, пусть исполнив свою миссию не до конца, но забрал с собой часть души Волдеморта, достаточно его ослабив, чтобы другие смогли раз и навсегда убить чудовище. Он выбрал смерть, но Смерть не выбирала его и подарила еще один шанс начать жизнь в новом мире, с новыми друзьями и может даже возлюбленными. Гарри ожидает еще одна смертельная миссия, но теперь он сам стремится вперед, ощущая поддержку совершенно разных, но единых одной идеей, друзей.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	1. 1. Начало нового приключения

«Умирать не страшно!» — говорили друзья.

«Смерть — это лишь начало нового путешествия!» — тихо уверял Дамблдор.

«Это не больно! — с грустью вспоминал Сириус»

Гарри не желал видеть устремившийся к нему луч смертельного заклинания и потому прикрыл глаза, но даже за плотно прикрытыми веками различил холодную зелень, растекшуюся по поляне. Миг и вот его уже не стало. Мальчик-который-выжил-умер. Конец истории!

Но наивно было бы полагать, что на этом все и закончится. С этого момента жизнь только начинается!

Гарри открыл глаза, не понимая, как у него это получилось, ведь он верил, что мертв. Все вокруг было ослепляюще белым, и от этого света очень резало глаза, но стоило немного привыкнуть, как все пришло в норму, пожалуй, только кроме того, что на нем не было очков. Хотя зачем ему в загробном мире очки. Гарри даже слабо улыбнулся от последней мысли. Он огляделся вокруг и пораженно замер от величия этого места, больше всего напоминающего вокзал Кингс-Кросс, только безлюдный и какой-то призрачный, нереальный.

Гарри тихо усмехнулся про себя, после чего встал и пошел вперед. Если это и правда загробный мир, то уж очень странный. Понимая, что идти так можно до бесконечности, а вокруг все равно ничего не меняется, то не будет никакой разницы, где именно он будет находиться и на какую из сотен одинаковых лавочек присядет, поэтому он сел на ту, что была ближе, и стал ждать непонятно чего. Ведь должен же быть во всем этом смысл?

Находясь на призрачном вокзале, Гарри раз за разом вспоминал все, что ему говорили о смерти, и не соглашался ни с одним высказыванием, потому что когда он сам умирал от заклинания Волдеморта, ему было страшно и больно, только болело не тело, а душа. Он не верил, что его ждет что-то еще, кроме забвения и свежевырытой могилы. А теперь он оказался здесь, в царстве смерти, по иронии мироздания, принявшего для Гарри вид вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Кажется, Дамблдор все же оказался ближе всех к истине о сути смерти, и теперь несостоявшемуся герою предстояло отправиться в новое путешествие.

Вдруг раздался громкий скрип, который вывел Гарри из размышлений о его дальнейшей судьбе. Стоило поднять голову, как перед глазами предстал огромный старинный локомотив, который сильно выделялся из окружающей обстановки, напоминая всепоглощающую тьму. Гарри чувствовал, что этот поезд не принадлежит этому месту, он слишком чужероден, но одновременно с этим, един. Словно одно не могло существовать без другого.

Внезапно во тьме, что окружала состав плотным коконом, показался небольшой просвет, за которым Гарри различил открытую дверь. Неужели его приглашали прокатиться на этом поезде? Но куда он идет? Гарри задумался лишь на несколько секунд, а потом сам же и развеял свои подозрения. Какая разница, куда, главное, что он сможет покинуть эту пустую и слишком нереальную платформу, от которой он скоро сойдет с ума, если продолжит так сидеть.

Приняв решение, Гарри поднялся с неудобной лавочки и направился к черному провалу, убеждая сам себя, что не совершает ошибки и не действует не подумав. Глубоко вдохнув, хотя все то время, что находился здесь, он и не замечал, как не дышал, Гарри смело вошел во тьму и тут же за ним захлопнулась дверь, отрезая путь назад.

Несколько мгновений Гарри стоял во тьме, которая словно прислушивалась к нему, запоминала и наконец, отступила. Перед Гарри открылось внутреннее убранство вагона, чем-то напоминающее Хогвартс-экспресс только более величественное. Он ощущал босыми ногами теплое дерево пола, не чувствуя никакого дискомфорта. Деревянные панели были так же и на стенах, и Гарри нравилось, как от них отражается приглушенный желтый цвет ламп, создавая уютную атмосферу. По двум сторонам от него расположились удобные диванчики, отгороженные высокими перегородками.

Гарри не сразу заметил, что он не единственный пассажир в этом странном поезде. Проходя по узкому коридорчику и ища себе место, он видел за перегородками плотные тени, которые совершенно не обращали на него внимания, и поэтому Гарри продолжал идти дальше, пока не обнаружил свободный диванчик почти в самом конце вагона. Его обивка была ярко-красной, что выглядело немного пугающе, почти так же, как и сам поезд на призрачном вокзале, но Гарри дал себе слово больше ничему в этом мире не удивляться.

Поезд неспешно ехал в неизвестности, а Гарри старался увидеть хоть что-нибудь в покрытом тьмой окне, но правда была в том, что там не было ничего. Иногда Гарри чувствовал, что поезд останавливался, и тогда вид в окне немного прояснялся, открывая обзор на похожие призрачные вокзалы, на котором сел он сам. Из поезда то выходили, то садились в него темные силуэты и шли дальше, а Гарри все продолжал ехать. Может, ему тоже пора было сойти с поезда, но он не чувствовал, что готов к этому. Постепенно он стал замечать, что новых теней не появлялось; только те, что были с ним в вагоне, покидали его, и очень скоро Гарри оказался совершенно один.

Быть одному было неуютно, особенно в таком месте, и Гарри стал размышлять, что случится дальше. Он уже понимал, что каждая остановка была новым миром, а тени — душами, как и он сам, попавшими в загробный мир и получившие шанс на перерождение. Возможно, ему тоже следовало выйти на одной из этих остановок, но он не чувствовал, что это его станция, а теперь поезд мчался вперед и словно даже не собирался останавливаться. Что, если о Гарри все забыли и ему теперь придется вечно ждать своей остановки, потому что поезд больше никогда не остановится?

Но он все же остановился, к великой радости Гарри, правда, сделал это очень резко, словно кто-то дернул стоп-кран и по платформе разнесся скрежет колес. Открылась дверь, и Гарри словно подхватило потоком воздуха, что выбросил его на небольшой площадке, подсвеченной одиноким фонарем. Дальше он наблюдал, как поезд отходит от платформы и скрывается в подступающей со всех сторон тьме. Вот и конец его путешествию. Надо было выходить раньше, места там были намного лучше. Не такие дикие. И куда теперь? Однозначно вперед.

Но не успел Гарри сделать и шага, как на него налетела тень, а за ней еще и еще, они обвились вокруг него плотным коконом, затекая в уши, нос и рот. Связывая по рукам и ногам. Гарри даже возмутиться не мог, а потом почувствовал, как падает с большой высоты и приземляется на каменную площадку, больно ударяясь правым боком. Прежде чем отключиться от боли, Гарри увидел перед собой самое прекрасное из когда-либо виденных им лиц и, прошептав одно-единственное слово, погрузился в спасительную тьму.

* * *

Никто не понял, что произошло. Ни благородные эльфы, ни суровые гномы, ни воинственные люди, ни даже умудренный годами и опытом Гендальф. В такой ситуации говорить об одном хоббите и вовсе не стоило, Фродо был ошарашен так же, как и все остальные. Все ранее перечисленные представители древних народов Средиземья собирались в это солнечное утро на Великий совет, чтобы решить судьбу Единого Кольца; но стоило им только вступить под сень многовековых деревьев, окружающих место сбора, как прямо им под ноги с неба свалился молодой юноша, что успел сказать лишь слово на незнакомом языке и после потерял сознание.

Никто из присутствующих не узнал этого языка, так как он не был похож ни на один из известных языков Средиземья. Лицо юноши закрывали черные как смоль волосы, рука крепко сжимала короткую узловатую палку, а одежда представляла из себя странный вид, чем-то напоминая одежку хоббитов, но с накинутой сверху черной потрепанной мантией.

Никто не решался подойти к неизвестному, судя по виду, человеческому подростку. Пока Леголас, что стоял к нему ближе всех, не сделал еще один шаг, склоняясь и убирая с лица мешающиеся волосы. Тут же отмерли и остальные, каждый хотел рассмотреть неизвестного, но Элронд, владыка Ривенделла, что и созвал всех на этот совет, попросил разойтись по своим местам и предоставить Гендальфу самому осмотреть «гостя». Седовласый маг подошел к распростертому на теплом камне мальчишке и протянул руку, но стоило Гендальфу коснуться его, как он тут же отдернул руку, неверяще смотря на Элронда.

— Что ты почувствовал? — задал вопрос Владыка, и все в ожидании посмотрели на Гендальфа.

— Это невероятно, но этот юноша маг!

— Этого не может быть. Маги уже давно не рождались в этом мире, — успокаивающе вещал Элронд, но в его словах чувствовалось сомнение.

— Значит, он родился не в этом мире, — просто ответил Гендальф, с еще большим интересом смотря на юного мага.

Все разом загомонили, размышляя, что это может значить. В общем гуле голосов выделялись лишь несколько островков тихого спокойствия. Элронд с Гендальфом погрузились в тяжелые думы, так же, как и Арагорн, который старался уловить, чего ждать от этого неизвестного мага, добра или лиха, в это непростое время. А так же был еще Леголас, что не сводил своих ярко-голубых глаз с юноши с момента его появления здесь. Лесной принц чувствовал невероятное притяжение к этому хрупкому подростку, наверное, именно поэтому он первый заметил пробежавшую по лицу гримасу боли и подхватил мальчика на руки, под удивлёнными взглядами остальных.

— Он ранен. Я отнесу его к себе и позабочусь о нем, — просто сказал принц, и ему никто не посмел возразить, только проводили взглядами и перешептываниями.

После того, как златовласый эльф скрылся в переходах дворца, Элронд вновь обратился к Гендальфу:

— Почему он появился здесь сейчас?

— Может, высшие силы прислали его нам в помощь? — задумчиво ответил Гендальф, пропуская мимо себя подозрительные взгляды.

— Это всего лишь мальчишка, — взревел гном с ярко-рыжей бородой. — Что он может сделать?

— Прежде всего, он маг и маг не слабый, Гимли, — строго посмотрел на него Гендальф.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Гендальф? — вновь обратил на себя внимание всех Владыка.

— Я уверен, что юный маг появился тут не просто так, — медленно начал Гендальф. — Предлагаю перенести Совет до того момента, пока он не проснется. Думаю, сама Судьба хотела, чтобы он присутствовал на нем, и кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с ней.

— Вынужден согласиться с тобой, Гендальф, — проговорил Владыка. — Тогда Совет переносится на некоторое время, а пока прошу насладиться гостеприимством Ривенделла.

Все гости и хозяева поспешили во дворец, а Арагорн направился к комнате своего давнего друга Леголаса, чтобы узнать, не пришел ли в сознание молодой маг. Интуиция, что не раз спасала Следопыта, молчала, но он все равно чувствовал непонятное волнение в груди. Постучавшись, Арагорн приоткрыл дверь и застал странную картину. На кровати эльфа возлежал юный маг и сейчас, когда лицо его не скрывали непослушные волосы, Арагорн рассмотрел, насколько он молод: маг едва ли прошел границу в шестнадцать лет, а судьба уже готовила ему невыполнимые препятствия, если верить Гендальфу.

Леголас постарался позаботиться о нем. Маг был обмыт и переодет в легкую шелковую тунику, волосы расчесаны и лежали мягкими прядями, раны обработаны и забинтованы, вот только лицо, выражающее страх и боль, заставляло волноваться об этом странном юноше. Лесной принц тоже был здесь, кончиками пальцев касаясь руки мага, словно боясь его разбудить, но не мог отказаться от этих легких прикосновений, и Арагорн мог поклясться, что еще никогда не видел на этом прекрасном лице таких переживаний.

Почувствовав, что за ними наблюдают, Леголас обернулся и встретился взглядом со своим старым другом, все так же не отпуская руки своего невольного подопечного. Эльф улыбнулся и легким движением головы пригласил Арагорна зайти.

— У тебя есть что сообщить мне, старый друг? — тихо, чтобы не потревожить спящего, задал вопрос Леголас.

— Гендальф уверен, что мальчишка маг и его ждет невероятная судьба. Что он появился здесь не просто так.

Говоря, Арагорн заметил, как Леголас в волнении сильнее сжал пальцы спящего мага, а голос его звучал глуше, когда он обратился к следопыту с вопросом:

— Совет же не решил отправить его на эту миссию? Уничтожить кольцо?

— Гендальф убедил Элронда перенести Совет, пока маг не проснется, но не думаю, что ты так уж не прав в своих суждениях, Леголас.

— Я пойду с ним! — неожиданно жестко сказал Леголас и в его глазах зажегся невиданный до этого огонек.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты же совсем его не знаешь. Опомнись, Леголас!

— Не могу поступить иначе, старый друг. Я чувствую, что моя судьба отныне связана с ним, — с какой-то нежностью проговорил Леголас, проведя кончиками пальцев по волосам юного мага. Арагорн, завороженный этим зрелищем, даже не знал, что сказать, но и покидать комнату не спешил. Спустя некоторое время, успокоив сердце и душу, он все же нашел в себе силы для ответа:

— Тогда я пойду с вами. Что бы ни решил Совет, я не оставлю тебя, — Арагорн положил руку на плечо Леголаса, которую эльф тут же накрыл своей, оторвавшись от пальцев мага.

— Спасибо, друг мой!

* * *

Гарри проснулся от ощущения тепла на своей щеке, как от солнечного света, но не мог до конца в это поверить, ведь он помнил, как проваливался во тьму. Помнил, что умер и призрачный вокзал. Так откуда здесь взяться солнцу? Он заворочался в удивительно мягкой постели и ощутил, как его правую руку что-то удерживает, теплое и мягкое. Гарри даже стало любопытно, что это может быть и он решился приоткрыть глаза, которые сразу прорезало болью от яркого света; застонав, он закрыл их обратно. Обидно, что и ощущение тепла тоже ушло, но быстро вернулось, а с ним и мелодичный приятный голос. Так звучат ангелы, подумал Гарри и прислушался внимательнее.

— Не бойся. Теперь ты можешь открыть глаза, юный маг.

Странно, но Гарри понимал каждое слово, произносимое этим ангелом, и рискнул послушаться и вновь открыть глаза, ведь ангелы не могут врать. Первое, что он увидел, что свет в комнате перестал быть болезненно ярким, так глазам и правда не было больно, а потом он увидел и его, своего спасителя, что сидел на краю кровати и держал Гарри за руку. Тот с немым восхищением рассматривал сидящего рядом с собой мужчину с длинными золотистыми волосами, ярко-голубыми глазами и мягкой улыбкой. Всю его фигуру словно окутывало легкое сияние, и Гарри не мог оторвать от него глаз. Он еще никогда в жизни не видел столь прекрасных людей, но ведь это и не человек, а ангел, кто же еще может встретиться ему после смерти. Губы Гарри приоткрылись, и он на выдохе прошептал одно лишь слово, но оно звучало не так, как он привык, словно шелест. Так звучал только парселтанг.

Гарри в ужасе отстранился от прекрасного мужчины, обхватывая себя руками. Парселтанг, почему он говорит на этом языке? Разве это не умение Волдеморта и оно не должно было уйти с его, Гарри, смертью? Неужели он стал таким же чудовищем, как и он? Нет, он не может быть, как Волдеморт, но парселтанг доказывал обратное. Гарри не мог говорить со своим ангелом на этом проклятом языке.

Гарри съёжился еще сильнее, когда тонкие руки хотели дотронуться до него, а успокаивающие речи не могли пробиться сквозь панику, так что Леголас принял решение позвать остальных, хоть и хотел сам разобраться в причинах такого поведения юного мага, ведь в начале он отреагировал на него хорошо, ровно до того момента, как не заговорил. Возможно ли, что собственные слова привели его в такую панику, но в чем причина? Леголас совершенно не понимал, но видел, что что-то с магом не так, а кто может лучше понять мага, чем другой маг? Решено, он позовет Гендальфа на помощь, но только его. Незачем пугать юношу еще сильнее.

Гарри со своего места наблюдал, как мужчина, принятый им за ангела, медленно поднимается и идет к выходу из комнаты, а через некоторое время возвращается со стариком в сером балахоне и посохом, чем-то отдаленно напоминающим Дамблдора, только глаза немного настороженные. Старец сел напротив Гарри в кресло и жестом попросил ангела выйти. Гарри хотел воспротивиться этому, но вспомнил, что вместо его слов прозвучит ненавистное шипение, и остановил себя, для надежности закрыв рот руками.

— Ты можешь сказать, как оказался в этом мире? — задал тем временем вопрос, по-видимому, маг.

У Гарри, конечно, был если не ответ, то предположение, но он не собирался его говорить.

— Ты не можешь говорить? — очередной вопрос, на который Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Значит, не хочешь? — положительный кивок. — Это из-за твоего странного наречия? Мы уже слышали его, но ты сказал всего одно слово. Твой язык точно не относится к этому миру, но это не значит, что он плох.

Гарри слушал и не понимал, как он может понимать речь этого неизвестного пожилого мага. Его речь была с незнакомыми переливами, так что это точно был не английский, но почему тогда Гарри его понимал и при этом не мог ответить ничем, кроме как парселтангом? Но если они уже слышали это шипение и до сих пор не заклеймили его чудовищем, то, может быть, стоит попробовать заговорить. Вдруг его поймут или он и сам сможет осилить неизвестный язык.

Гендальф наблюдал за сменой чувств на лице юного мага и в какой-то мере понимал его страх и смущение, но не мог отказаться от своего любопытства и еще раз услышать неизвестный язык, который даже он не разобрал с первого раза, но надеялся скоро это исправить. Наконец старый маг заметил, что губы юноши пошевелились и из них послышалось тихое шипение, как у змей, но все же немного отличаясь. Гендальф уже понял, что сидящий перед ним его понимает, поэтому вновь решился задать вопрос:

— Как твое имя?

— Шеесс, — ответил Гарри, и вновь ему захотелось заплакать от такой несправедливости, слышать из своего рта шипение совсем не нравилось, но сейчас он хотя бы его распознавал.

— А мое имя Гендальф, я тоже маг. Пожалуй, позову твоего спасителя, а не то он сойдет с ума от переживаний, — старый маг мягко улыбнулся и, опираясь на свой посох, вышел; ему предстояло предостеречь Леголаса, который все три дня, что юный маг находился без сознания, не отходил от его постели. Гендальф предполагал, что это все не просто так, но не собирался вмешиваться. Было понятно, что юный маг боится их и пока не пойдет на контакт, и будет хорошо, если рядом окажется тот, кому он сможет довериться. Тогда можно и объявлять новую дату Совета, ведь угроза подступает все ближе с каждым днем.

* * *

Леголас внимательно выслушал наставления старого мага и его предположения о боязни говорить. Гендальф просил не давить на мага, но Леголас и сам понимал, что лучше делать, поэтому он попрощался и как можно быстрее направился в свою комнату, где все это время обитал юный маг. Присев на свое полюбившееся за эти дни место на кровати, как можно ближе к магу, Леголас вновь попытался взять его за руку, и на этот раз его не оттолкнули.

— Приветствую, юный маг. Мое имя Леголас, я принц лесных эльфов, — говорил Леголас, перебирая в руках пальцы мага. Он испытывал невероятную тягу прикасаться к ним практически постоянно, что и позволял себе, пока маг был без сознания.

Гарри вначале хотел оттолкнуть этого прекрасного эльфа, который оказался не ангелом, как он решил вначале, но это никак его не разочаровало, наверное, даже наоборот, воодушевило, ведь Гарри никогда не встречал настоящих эльфов. Как он подозревал, их давно уже не было в его мире. Прикосновения эльфа были приятны и, как ни странно, знакомы, от них шло приятное тепло, с которым Гарри проснулся, так что он даже решился сжать их сильнее, но сразу же испугался своего порыва:

— Прости, — непонятно для эльфа прошипел Гарри и вновь зажал себе рот свободной рукой, боясь реакции. Но эльф не вздрогнул и никак иначе не показал, что ему неприятно шипение Гарри. Он вновь взял его за руку и прислонил к своей щеке, отчего Гарри почувствовал жар на своих щеках. Ситуация была очень уж смущающей.

— Я не боюсь твоих слов, — говорил тем временем Леголас, — они напоминают мне шелест ветра в кронах деревьев, среди которых я родился. Мне приятно слышать твой голос, — Леголас старался говорить как можно увереннее, зная, что маг понимает, но даже так может не поверить. Немного отстранив ладонь мага, эльф оставил на ней легкий поцелуй, повинуясь неизвестному желанию и наблюдая, как щеки мага становятся совершенно пунцовыми от смущения. Так мило, что хотелось повторить, но Леголас лишь вернул ладонь на кровать, чтобы не напугать своего подопечного еще больше.

— Расскажи мне о себе, хочу еще раз услышать твой голос, — попросил Леголас и устроился поудобней, приготовившись слушать.

Гарри неверяще смотрел на него, надеясь ощутить в словах эльфа ложь и презрение, но в них было только любопытство и ожидание, так что он решил довериться ему и рассказать о том, как очутился в этом все еще незнакомом для него мире, осознавая, что тот, кому он все рассказывает, не поймет в итоге ни слова. Гарри начал рассказ с незначительных деталей, все дальше вспоминая новые, ранее не замеченные им детали, и не заметил, как пересказал всю свою жизнь и теперь сидел с потерянным видом, уставившись в стену напротив, а по его щекам текли горячие и немного злые слезы.

Очнулся Гарри, только ощутив на своих щеках успокаивающие прикосновения теплых пальцев Леголаса и решился посмотреть в его чистые голубые глаза, ожидая увидеть в них все что угодно, но только не всепоглощающую нежность, а после сразу его заключили не в менее теплые и нежные объятия, снова погружающие его в беспамятство.

Леголас, почувствовав, что Гарри стал дышать ровнее, поспешил положить его на кровать, чтобы дать ему отдохнуть. Лесной принц понимал, что юный маг поведал ему не самую простую историю собственной жизни и это его очень вымотало. Леголас сожалел, что не смог понять ни слова, но ему и не нужно было это, он прекрасно ощущал эмоции мага, что сильнее сжимал его руку, когда голос был готов сорваться или как он улыбался, вспоминая явно что-то приятное. Уложив мага, Леголас и сам лег на постель, вновь притягивая хрупкое тело в свои объятия. Так они и уснули вместе, и никто не смог разбудить их в этот день, а наутро произошло чудо, но об этом позднее.

* * *

Гарри проснулся, вновь ощущая на своем лице приятные солнечные лучи, которые уже не причиняли боли после долгого пребывания в темноте, но сегодня что-то было не так. Гарри приоткрыл глаза и с удивлением уставился на Леголаса, что лежал рядом с ним, слегка обнимая его за талию. Стоило Гарри немного пошевелиться, как чуткий сон эльфа прервался, и на мага теперь смотрели ярко-синие со сна глаза, которые находились слишком уж близко, а рука с талии так и не спешила исчезать, что сильно смущало.

— Доброе утро! — словно пропел мелодичный голос эльфа, и Гарри не смог не заслушаться этим коротким пожеланием так, что даже захотелось ответить. Маг ожидал очередное шипение, но неожиданно для себя, ответил похожей фразой.

— Ты говоришь на Всеобщем языке?! — казалось, что счастью эльфа не было предела.

— Я сам не понимаю, как так получилось, — Гарри все еще не мог прийти в себя от осознания, что теперь говорит на неизвестном ему ранее языке.

— Теперь ты можешь свободно со всеми общаться, — от переизбытка чувств Леголас вновь обнял Гарри, не встретив особого возмущения.

— Леголас, что ты делаешь?

Признаться, слышать свое имя из уст этого мага было приятно, но и его имя было интересно узнать. Настоящее, а не то, шипящее. Леголас немного отстранился, понимая, что ведет себя порой в последние дни чрезмерно странно, но не мог удерживать в себе все рвущиеся наружу эмоции.

— Прости. Ты можешь еще раз сказать свое имя?

— Гарри, но сейчас я не чувствую, что это мое настоящее имя, — маг задумался. — Мне нравится имя Габриэль.

— Тогда я буду звать тебя так, мой Габриэль.

Бывший Гарри уже хотел задать вопрос по поводу «моего» и что это означало для Леголаса, но их прервало появление высокого статного мужчины с темно-каштановыми волосами и серо-голубыми глазами. Гарри замер, смотря на него. Мужчина был красив, не как эльф, но в нем тоже чувствовалась немалая сила, а когда он заговорил, то Гарри и вовсе потерялся в этих бархатных нотках.

— Владыка Элронд просил передать, что если юный маг достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, то его зовут принять участие в Совете. Тебя тоже ждут, Леголас.

— Габриэль, познакомься с Арагорном, моим старым другом.

Арагорн слегка поклонился и заключил руки Гарри в свои в приветственном жесте, ощутив, какие они хрупкие и маленькие, совсем как у ребенка, но вместе с тем в глазах застыла сила. Странное сочетание.

— Поспешите, скоро начало, — проговорил он уже у самой двери, а Гарри все не мог отвести от того места, где он был, взгляда.

— Арагорн умеет производить впечатление, — немного грустно сказал Леголас, протягивая Гарри вещи, от которых он пришел в неописуемый восторг. Он еще никогда не одевался в настолько изысканные ткани, как шелк и тончайшая кожа.

— Я почувствовал исходящую от него силу, — задумчиво ответил Гарри, думая, как все это надевать, но Леголас поспешил прийти на помощь. Гарри смущался, но позволил себя переодеть, уже догадываясь, что это происходит не впервые, ведь он был не в своей собственной одежде.

— А что ты чувствуешь от меня? — поинтересовался лесной принц, украдкой разглядывая Габриэля.

— Свет. Настолько яркий, что страшно обжечься.

— Я никогда не обожгу тебя, — еле слышно сказал Леголас, но Гарри так и не разобрал его слов, произнесенных на эльфийском языке.

* * *

Гарри неуверенно следовал за Леголасом, постоянно норовя поправить тунику из узорчатого серебристого шелка, в которую его переодел эльф, вместе со штанами из тонкой кожи светло-бежевого цвета. Гарри, никогда не носивший подобной одежды, очень смущался своего вида, еще и потому, что вещи явно принадлежали Леголасу, с которым они были схожей комплекции. После такого необычного пробуждения Гарри постоянно норовил покраснеть, когда его взгляд останавливался на эльфе, и он совершенно не понимал своих чувств, отчего смущался еще сильнее. Получался какой-то замкнутый круг.

Идя вслед за Леголасом на место сбора Совета, Гарри не совсем понимал необходимости своего присутствия там, хоть эльф и объяснил в общих чертах. Так, на ходу, Гарри успел смириться, что попал в другой мир, но после своей фактической смерти он и не ожидал нечто иного; вот только его не оставляло чувство, что он методично вляпывается в очередную историю, которая может закончиться для него еще хуже, чем убиение Волдеморта.

Леголас заметно нервничал и все время норовил дотронуться до руки Гарри. В глубине души эльф уже считал этого юного мага своим сокровищем и хотел сохранить его. На свое несчастье, он был лучше осведомлен о мнении Совета, что появление Габриэля связано с Кольцом и что он должен принять непосредственное участие в его уничтожении, но ведь не только эльф знал, как можно это сделать. Остальные приглашенные тоже слышали легенды о Кольце и Властителе Сауроне. И они готовы послать этого почти ребенка на неприятное задание с кучей смертельных опасностей, потому что решили, что таково решение Судьбы. Но Леголас не позволит Гарри отправиться одному, он не бросит его, даже если все остальные будут против. Он так решил, и воля эльфа порой бывает даже более непоколебимой, чем у гномов.

Перед самым местом сбора Леголас все же ухватил Гарри за руку, уже привычным жестом погладив тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем, и, посмотрев в открытые и такие невероятные изумрудные глаза, не смог удержаться от небольшого предупреждения. Интуиция эльфа, что всю дорогу от покоев до этого зала не умолкала, сейчас буквально взревела, что с минуты на минуту решится его судьба, так же, как и судьба Габриэля и всего Средиземья.

— Не знаю, послушаешь ли ты меня, Габриэль, но будь осторожен и не совершай глупостей, — после чего, не дав магу шанса ответить, ввел его под кроны величественных деревьев, где он сам впервые появился в этом мире. Все замерли на своих местах, провожая эльфа и его спутника взглядами, отчего Гарри было немного не по себе, но его рука все так же уверенно находилась в руке Леголаса, что дарила ей спокойствие. Гарри вдруг понял, что вполне может пережить это собрание, если рядом с ним будет его прекрасный эльф.

От мысли о том, что назвал эльфа своим, Гарри вновь хотел покраснеть, но собрание и не сходящие с него взгляды не давали возможности расслабиться, поэтому он отодвинул подальше свои личные чувства и принялся оглядываться по сторонам, признавая, что многое для него далеко не впервые. В общем, Совет напоминал собрания Ордена Феникса или, скорее, встречи Волдеморта со своими сторонниками. Представители разных, как понял Гарри, народов восседали по периметру большой то ли залы, то ли беседки, так как не было видно границ соединения природы с каменными колонами, с небольшим алтарем в центре. Во главе этого собрания восседал Владыка Элронд, тоже эльф, и рядом с ним его приближенные советники. Далее был Леголас со своими сопровождающими и рядом с ним, соответственно, Гарри, которого лесной принц не захотел от себя отпускать. По разным сторонам от эльфов сидели гномы и люди, а в самом дальнем конце примостились Гендальф и одинокий хоббит, который смотрел на всех еще более опасающимся взглядом, чем даже Гарри, и тоже не понимал, зачем все эти рослые и славные войны его сюда позвали. Гарри ощутил к нему симпатию и сострадание, но никто не позволит им уйти.

Когда все собрались, со своего троноподобного, но при этом достаточно скромного места поднялся Владыка и обратился к присутствующим:

— Я собрал вас здесь, чтобы ответить на угрозу Мордора и разрешить судьбу Кольца. Фродо, покажи нам Кольцо!

Гарри уже это не нравилось, а когда он посмотрел на хоббита, что неуверенно шел вперед под всеми этими взглядами, доставая из кармана простое золотое кольцо, юный маг решил, что Судьба его явно недолюбливает, потому что от этого простого украшения повеяло такой силой, что ей даже крестражи Волдеморта уступали.

Гарри стал внимательнее прислушиваться к тому, что говорили на Совете, и как раз вовремя. Элронд старался всех убедить, что Кольцо необходимо уничтожить и что это должен сделать один из них, Гарри даже чуть не усмехнулся от этого заявления, потому что Владыка, говоря это, смотрел точно на него. Вот только закончить Владыке свою вдохновлённую речь не дал представитель из людей. Мощный воин, высокий, размахом плеч, наверное, мог бы посостязаться с Хагридом, был сыном наместника короля людей, как успел прошептать Гарри на ухо Леголас. Он громко выступал за то, чтобы передать Кольцо людям, дать им шанс противостоять Злу, но никто с ним не согласился, даже Гарри. Он-то знал, что творения Зла не подчиняются ничему и никому кроме своего создателя. Это равносильно тому, как использовать Нагайну, чтобы уничтожить Волдеморта. Совершенно абсурдно и невозможно.

Разразился спор, и Гарри окончательно уверился, что это похоже на собрание ОФ. Каждый старался перекричать соседа, даже Леголаса не избежала эта участь, когда он заступился за Арагорна перед тем воином, и маг с удивлением узнал, что тот, оказывается, наследник древних королей людей. Так вот откуда у него такая внутренняя сила, что стремилась подавить и укрыть всех вокруг, но Арагорн хорошо ее контролировал и не давал вырваться.

Гарри отвлекся лишь на секунду, но сразу же почувствовал неладное. Интуиция буквально возопила где-то в голове, и Гарри посмотрел вперед, чуть не взвыв от досады. Пока все пытались переорать своего соседа, никто не заметил, как поднялась из кресла маленькая фигурка хоббита, который явно намеревался что-то сказать, и Гарри даже не сомневался, что. Этот хоббит уж слишком напоминал ему самого себя, когда Гарри собирался в лес на встречу с Волдемортом, поэтому он поднялся так быстро, как только мог и, применив заклинание Сонорус, привлек всеобщее внимание к себе:

— Я отнесу Кольцо в Мордор, — уверенно сказал Гарри под множеством ошарашенных взглядов. Особенно выделялся взгляд Фродо, который собирался предложить то же самое, но сейчас был даже благодарен, что кто-то другой взял на себя эту ношу.

— Габриэль, но ты не можешь, — попытался было вступиться Леголас, но отступил под неожиданно жестким взглядом молодого мага.

— Меня ведь для этого и пригласили на Совет, ожидая, пока я приду в себя? — обратился Гарри прямо к Владыке Элронду и видя в его глазах положительный ответ. — Раз так, то я готов послужить и во славу этого мира, но я не знаю дороги.

Все стояли пораженные данным поступком и некой наглостью, что сквозила в словах молодого мага, но Гарри не обращал на них внимания; его больше интересовало, что на его безрассудное решение скажет Леголас. Гарри смотрел, как эльф неспешно приближался к нему; остановившись почти вплотную, он вновь взял его руку и так же неспешно приложился к ней губами, смотря прямо в глаза мага. Все проходило так медленно, словно время вокруг них стало двигаться в совершенно другом темпе, и Гарри мог чувствовать лишь краткие удары своего сердца, забывая, казалось, даже дышать, но продолжал так же пристально вглядываться в лицо Леголаса, как и сам эльф в его.

— Я уже обещал, что последую за тобой Габриэль, куда бы ни вел твой путь, — сказал этот поистине змей-искуситель и быстро встал чуть впереди и сбоку, словно ограждая Гарри от остальных.

Сразу после того, как Леголас занял свое место возле Гарри, а большинство еще не пришло в себя от такого проявления чувств эльфа, перед Гарри преклонил колено Арагорн, протягивая свой меч, словно приносил клятву верности и, занимая место с другого бока мага. Вот тут-то и начался апокалипсис.

Все собравшиеся всполошились по-новой, особенно выделялся уже знакомый воин, Боромир, который уверял, что нельзя доверять Кольцо незнакомцу. В принципе, Гарри был даже с ним согласен, но никто другой, помимо еще более слабого хоббита, как-то не рвался исполнять волю Совета, так что пусть теперь не возникают. Гарри стоял гордо и совершенно не обращал внимания на нападки тех, кто говорил, что он слишком молод для этой миссии.

Гарри с таким сталкивался и в собственном мире и смог сделать достаточно, чтобы приблизить победу настолько, насколько это вообще возможно было в той ситуации. Он умер, забрав с собой часть души Волдеморта, еще сильнее его ослабив. Он исполнил пророчество и с чистой совестью находится теперь здесь, влипая в новые опасные приключения, но теперь рядом с собой он чувствовал поддержку, не только от Леголаса, но и неожиданно присоединившегося к ним Арагорна. Теперь он точно попытается не просто победить, но и выжить.

Так же к ним вдруг вышел воинственный рыжеволосый гном, потрясая секирой так, что Гарри даже испугался, но быстро понял, что на него никто не собирается нападать, и успокоился. С парой напутственных слов вышел Гендальф и сразу за ним еще не до конца успокоившийся Боромир, что тоже решил присоединиться к их походу. Интуиция Гарри, что в родном мире не так часто давала о себе знать, вновь насторожилась, и он решил держаться от бравого воина, как можно дальше.

— Итак, шесть Хранителей, да будет так! — провозгласил Элронд, но его снова прервали два неугомонных хоббита, что выбежали из-за колон и направились прямо к Гарри и компании.

— Мы тоже хотим отправиться с вами! — заявили в один голос эти забавные человечки.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что это очень опасное приключение? — спросил их строго Элронд, но, скорее, только разжёг интерес хоббитов еще сильнее. Это, казалось, понимал даже Гарри.

— Мы готовы! — закивали усерднее хоббиты, что многих позабавило и разбавило немного витавшее здесь напряжение.

Гарри переводил взгляд с одного хоббита на другого, а потом посмотрел на резко притихшего Фродо, что очень не понравилось молодому магу. Чувствовалось в этом хоббите одно шило, присущее близнецам Уизли, так и казалось, что вот-вот что-нибудь учудит, и пока этого не произошло, а все вновь отвлеклись на скучные обсуждения, Гарри поспешил покинуть своих «охранников» и продвинулся к Фродо, увлекая его в сторонку. Даже со своим не самым выдающимся ростом, Гарри нависал над ним и потому немного присел, чтобы не давить на хоббита морально.

— Что ты задумал, Фродо?

— Ничего, — попытался отстраниться от Гарри черноволосый хоббит, но маг не дал ему этого сделать.

— Это действительно очень опасное путешествие, и тебе не стоит его начинать, — Гарри старался говорить как можно мягче. — Я слышал, что ты был ранен на пути сюда, а это ничто по сравнению с тем, что тебя будет ожидать там. Ты можешь погибнуть в этом походе, неужели ты хочешь этого, Фродо? — задал вопрос Гарри, смотря прямо в глаза хоббита и понимая, что у их разговора появились свидетели, что тоже хотели знать ответ.

— Не хочу, но ведь вы тоже рискуете.

— Я знаю, на что иду, я уже один раз умер в своем мире, выполняя похожую задачу, и вполне готов встретить опасность еще раз, но я не позволю тебе вступать на заведомо опасный путь, Фродо.

По образовавшейся вокруг тишине Гарри понял, что явно сказал что-то лишнее, смотря в наполненные ужасом глаза Леголаса и подозрительно жесткие глаза Арагорна; даже Боромир смотрел на него как-то по-другому, но Гарри было плевать. Он уже потерял многих в своем мире, потому что не смог выполнить своего предназначения быстрее, и теперь он не допустит для остальных даже минимальной опасности. Говорят, сама Судьба послала его сюда, чтобы помочь уничтожить великое Зло, так кто он такой, чтобы ей противиться?! Всего лишь Мальчик-который-выжил! И он обязательно выживет вновь!


	2. 2. Дом позади, мир впереди

После такого однозначно громкого заявления Гарри, которое, без сомнения, услышал каждый находящийся сейчас здесь, собрание как-то само собой закончилось, и в зале остались только члены Братства и Владыка Элронд, а также Фродо. Вокруг все еще ощущалась тяжелая энергия Кольца, которая совершенно не успокаивала тех, кто и так был на грани нового спора, а также сильно нервировала всех остальных, менее подверженных влиянию. Гарри оставался самым невозмутимым к ментальному воздействию; видимо, помогала практика в общении с Волдемортом, но это не мешало ему ощущать силу, исходящую от Кольца. Подойдя к самому постаменту в центре зала, Гарри обратился прямо к Элронду.

— Я ведь теперь Хранитель Кольца? Могу я забрать его?

Гарри краем глаза заметил, как от его слов возмущенно дернулся Боромир и как в ту же секунду между ними застыл Леголас. Не дожидаясь ответа Элронда, Гарри достал из-под туники небольшой мешочек и убрал в него Кольцо. Сразу после этого давление силы ослабло настолько, что стало легче дышать, а агрессия исчезала из глаз присутствующих, что вновь приковало все внимание к Гарри.

— Что ты сделал? — быстрее всех пришел в себя Гендальф.

Гарри понимая, что его в покое не оставят, приподнял мешочек повыше, чтобы все могли его рассмотреть, и только после демонстрации начал объяснять.

— Это крайне редкий артефакт из моего мира. С виду он довольно прост, но внутри довольно вместительный, и достать что-либо из него могу только я. Как оказалось, он еще и блокирует влияние Кольца, что в нашем случае очень полезно.

— И правда, — усмехнулся Гендальф, — очень полезная вещь.

Остальные же молчали, обдумывая услышанное. То, что Кольцо в таком случае невозможно будет украсть или потерять, а еще и не поддаться его влиянию, было, несомненно, хорошей новостью, но это были не все опасности, что ожидали Хранителя в пути. Волнение Элронда было все так же велико, и стоило узнать, сможет ли юный маг защитить себя, если останется с опасностью один на один. И хотя его слова о смерти также не давали Владыке покоя, сейчас были дела и поважнее. Через три дня Братство покинет Ривенделл, и это положит начало новой эпохи Средиземья, так или иначе.

* * * 

Гарри проследовал за Леголасом обратно в их комнату, точнее, комнату эльфа, которую он занимал во время своего бессознательного состояния. Сейчас же, когда Гарри пришел в норму, он собирался попросить переселить его в другую комнату, но стоило ему только заговорить об этом, как Леголас ловко переводил разговор на другую тему или и вовсе делал вид, что не замечает, о чем ему говорит маг. Когда Гарри упомянул о неудобствах, что он доставляет эльфу своим нахождением в его комнате, то Леголас лишь улыбнулся и не терпящим возражений голосом заверил, что тот ему совершенно не мешает.

Гарри пришлось признать, что переубедить эльфа у него не получилось, но, с другой стороны, он не планировал бывать в общей комнате слишком часто, ведь ему предстояло еще столько узнать об этом новом для него мире, а времени почти не было.

Гарри понимал, что после такого фееричного заявления на Совете ему будет сложно избежать вопросов, особенно от Леголаса, с которым складывались крайне странные отношения. Больше всего это было похоже на ухаживание; не то чтобы Гарри часто с этим сталкивался в своей жизни, но внимание Леголаса было ему приятно и было совсем не похоже на проявлении симпатии той же Джинни. Не было навязчивости и чувства, что чего-то не хватает, просто рядом с Леголасом Гарри было очень спокойно. Именно то, чего он всегда и желал. Поэтому если Леголасу захочется узнать подробности, то он расскажет, и в этот раз уже не на змеином языке.

Не успела дверь комнаты закрыться до конца, как открылась вновь, явив удивленному Гарри Арагорна, который спокойно прошел внутрь помещения и расположился в одном из кресел возле окна. Гарри не забыл, каким взглядом смотрел на него этот человек совсем недавно, но даже так не понимал, что тот делает тут, особенно в такой момент, когда Гарри, кажется, собирались подвергнуть допросу.

Леголас никак не прокомментировал действия своего друга и сел в соседнее кресло, так что Гарри не оставалось другого выхода, как разместиться на широком подоконнике под двумя ожидающими взглядами, которые резко сокращали всякое желание говорить хоть что-то. Но, видимо, от разговора его уже ничто не спасет, если он хочет добиться их доверия и дружбы.

Первым, что неудивительно, начал разговор Леголас, и голос его был также спокоен и мягок, как и всегда, но Гарри казалось, что он сдерживается намеренно.

— Габриэль, объясни, что было на собрании, — попросил Леголас, уже привычным жестом перехватывая руку мага.

— Я лишь сказал правду. То же, что рассказывал вчера, только тогда ты меня не понимал, — ответил Гарри, даже не пытаясь вырваться из цепких пальцев эльфа, так он чувствовал себя увереннее.

— Тогда я даже не представлял, что ты говорил о своей смерти…

— Но ты же ведь почувствовал, что мой рассказ не изобиловал яркими и счастливыми моментами, — не очень культурно перебил его Гарри. — И вообще, попасть в другой мир можно, только умерев в своем и если Судьба к тебе благосклонна, так что я не собираюсь жаловаться или устраивать истерики. Я вполне согласен со своей судьбой, просто не хочу, чтобы повторилось то, что я уже пережил. Смерть родных и любимых.

— Может, расскажешь все еще раз, ведь теперь мы сможем тебя понять, — продолжал задавать вопросы Леголас, в то время как Арагорн просто внимательно слушал и смотрел на их соединенные руки.

Гарри от такого внимания было немного не по себе, и он все еще не хотел раскрывать душу перед Арагорном, но ему вдруг стало все равно. Он снова попал в центр внимания и никто не гарантировал ему, что вопрос о его попадании в этот мир никогда не поднимется, так что лучше поделиться для начала с кем-то близким, чтобы в последующие разы уже не было так грустно и больно вспоминать собственную жизнь и делиться ею с окружающими.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, на пару минут отключаясь от этого мира и собираясь с мыслями, поэтому не сразу заметил, как Арагорн повторил жест Леголаса и перехватил другую его руку. Решившись и обдумав все, Гарри заговорил.

— Прежде, чем я расскажу вам о себе, вы можете пообещать, что об этом никто не узнает, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я сам не захочу? — дождавшись утвердительных кивков, Гарри продолжил, все еще не обращая внимания, что его второй ладонью завладели пальцы Арагорна. — На самом деле, я мало что могу рассказать о своей жизни. Она была не самой простой, хоть и в ней были хорошие моменты. В раннем детстве я остался сиротой по вине одного Темного волшебника, который позже несколько раз пытался убить меня. В конце концов, у него это получилось, и таким образом я оказался здесь, но это не значит, что я об этом жалею. Да, там остались друзья, но мне кажется, что без меня их жизнь станет только лучше. Та жизнь для меня осталась в прошлом, и пусть так и будет.

Последние слова Гарри потонули в крепких объятиях, причем с двух сторон, и если к проявлению таких чувств у Леголаса он уже привык, то ощущать на себе силу Арагорна было непривычно, но вовсе не неприятно. Сейчас Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно наконец оказался на правильном месте, и ему было абсолютно неважно, как это выглядело со стороны; он просто наслаждался теплом и заботой, отпустив темные мысли, что терзали его душу с того самого дня, как он впервые услышал пророчество о себе и Темном Лорде. Кто же знал, что все эти годы сердце стискивали прочные цепи и мешали не просто жить, но и дышать, а сейчас они все словно растворились, не оставив и следа. Гарри наконец почувствовал, что может быть счастливым.

* * *

Начало похода было назначено через три дня, которые предстояло провести в сборах и другой подготовке. Так как у Гарри практически не было вещей, кроме тех, что перенеслись вместе с ним в момент смерти, то он почти и не волновался об этом, предоставив все, что необходимо по своему оснащению. Леголасу. Эльф не был против, так же, как и Арагорн. Для них, опытных путешественников, не составило большого труда собрать в дорогу и Гарри.

Сам же Гарри в эти дни занимался немного несвойственным для себя занятием, таким, как изучение нового для него мира. Он скопировал все доступные в библиотеке эльфов карты Средиземья и даже прочел пару книг на Всеобщем по истории создания Арды, не вдаваясь особо в легенды разных народов. Гарри посчитал, что в путешествии у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы узнать самые известные истории от своих спутников, которые представляли в одном отряде все народы Средиземья.

В отличие от времени, когда он с друзьями искал крестражи, порой даже не зная, куда двигаться дальше и что из себя представлял нужный им предмет, сейчас Гарри был спокоен, так как здесь место сосредоточения Великого зла было известно и последнему ребенку. А если известна цель, то Гарри постарается ее достигнуть всеми доступными способами. Он пообещал это самому себе, а Леголасу дал слово, что сделает все возможное, чтобы остаться в живых.

Часто компанию Гарри в библиотеке составлял Леголас, подсказывая и наблюдая за магом из-за непонятного чувства беспокойства, которое появилось в его груди после того, как тот рассказал свою историю. Гарри делал вид, что не замечает, насколько пристальные и обеспокоенные взгляды бросает на него эльф, но даже такое искреннее внимание через некоторое время стало угнетать, и поэтому Гарри стал больше перемещаться по дворцу Владыки, надеясь немного побыть наедине с собой.

Так как у Гарри из вещей в момент перемещения были только потрепанная футболка с джинсами и вышедшая из пригодности простая черная мантия, а также случайно обнаруженные в мешочке на шее Дары Смерти, то в первый же день Леголас привел его к портному, чтобы снабдить мага одеждой для похода. Понимая плачевность ситуации, Гарри даже спорить с эльфом не стал, но это не означало, что процесс снятия мерок и примерки одежды был ему приятен. Хорошо, что Гарри был довольно худощав и фигурой не сильно отличался от изящных эльфов, поэтому одежду ему пошили довольно быстро и даже похожую на его немного укороченную мантию, что была не черной, а словно переливалась солнечным светом в кронах деревьев. Гарри от нее пришел в настоящий восторг, так же как и от легкой кожаной брони и кобуры для палочки. Смотря на все это великолепие эльфийской работы, Гарри оставалось только восхищаться предусмотрительностью Леголаса и Арагорна.

* * *

Так получилось, что в эти три дня, что были последней передышкой перед тяжелым путешествием, Гарри удалось познакомиться и переговорить почти с каждым членом Братства, что будут сопровождать его к Огненной горе, а так же с теми, кто был непосредственно связан со всеми происходящими сейчас событиями и мог помочь лучше понять ситуацию, в которой он оказался по велению Судьбы.

Кольцо, надежно укрытое в мешочке из ишачей кожи, пока не доставляло Гарри никаких проблем, но он чувствовал, что это не продолжится долго. Гарри знал, что Кольцо обладает невероятной силой и рано или поздно найдет лазейку в защите мешочка, который пока достаточно успешно справлялся с блокировкой негативного влияния, и попытается завладеть его разумом. На одной из своих прогулок Гарри познакомился с хоббитом Бильбо, дядей Фродо, что оставил ему Кольцо, найденное им шестьдесят лет назад в горах и теперь хранящееся у Гарри. Старый хоббит, по мнению Гарри, был совсем не прост и достаточно хитер, раз умудрялся скрывать свою находку столь долгие годы и не вызывать подозрения даже у Гендальфа. Но тем не менее он был недостаточно силен, чтобы противостоять Кольцу, и сейчас его разум был сильно омрачен.

Гарри провел в разговоре с ним долгие часы и узнал многое о Кольце, что мог поведать только тот, кто сталкивался с ним особо близко многие годы подряд, и все больше уверялся, что это подобие крестража. То, как Бильбо говорил о голосе, что словно звучал в его душе и нашептывал порой ужасные вещи, подталкивая к краю бездны, напомнило Гарри собственные видения и кошмары под влиянием Волдеморта на пятом курсе, а когда хоббит рассказал о Голлуме, который был владельцем Кольца в разы дольше, то Гарри всерьез задумался о том, чтобы вновь начать тренироваться в окклюменции.

Гарри был благодарен Гендальфу, что помог окончательно отговорить от похода Фродо и следующего за ним буквально хвостом повсюду Сэма. Они оставались под защитой эльфов вместе с Бильбо. Жаль, такой же фокус не прошел с Мерри и Пиппином и они все же вошли в состав Братства Кольца, хотя Гарри надеялся, что вскоре они смогут пристроить двух неугомонных хоббитов в безопасном месте. Почему-то юный маг чувствовал с этими не в меру энергичными полуросликами особую связь. Может потому, что они своим энтузиазмом напоминали самого Гарри, когда на пятом курсе он стремился войти в состав Ордена Феникса и идти спасать мир от Волдеморта, а так же своими проделками вызывали воспоминания о близнецах Уизли.

После этой небольшой победы и почти оглушительного поражения Гарри заинтересовался магией Гендальфа, потому что читал и слышал о многих различных подвигах этого мага, но не мог понять, что из себя представляет его сила. После небольшой демонстрации Гарри понял, что Гендальф не пользуется заклинаниями, по крайней мере, для вполне простых действий, например, как зажечь свет на конце своего посоха, но это не была и беспалочковая магия, просто чистая сила, которая подчинялась желанию волшебника. Гарри попытался повторить этот трюк, но после нескольких неудачных попыток признал, что по многолетней привычке опирался больше на заклинание, чем на энергию и если бы у него что-то и получилось, то это было бы невербальное применение заклинания, а не то, чем управлял Гендальф. Но после того, как Гарри в ответ предложил Гендальфу использовать его способ, у старого волшебника тоже ничего не вышло, так что в итоге они оба пришли к соглашению, что их магия значительно отличается друг от друга, даже не по силе и способностям, а самой структурой и формой реализации.

Стоило Гарри задуматься о возобновлении занятий окклюменцией, как в его сознание стали просачиваться и другие, не менее полезные заклинания и навыки, которые он приобрел в походе за крестражами. Охранные и защитные заклинания, что не раз спасали их с Гермионой и Роном, сейчас представляли для Гарри наибольшую значимость, и он старался вспомнить как можно больше того, что узнавал от подруги во время их путешествия.

Видимо, прогулка по Грани положительно повлияла на Гарри не только в плане улучшенного здоровья и зрения, так как здесь он появился без очков, которые теперь были ему не нужны, но и память его пополнилась новыми знаниями, которые в нее словно впихнули, так же, как и знание Всеобщего языка Средиземья. Теперь Гарри занимался тем, что вытаскивал эти знания на поверхность и изучал, после чего возвращал их обратно в недра памяти. Со стороны это звучало бредово, но на деле оказалось намного проще, чем он изначально представлял. Гарри обнаружил эти скрытые знания случайно, когда погрузился в медитативное состояние для тренировки окклюменции. Пока он провел только один такой сеанс, но не собирался останавливаться на изучении новых знаний даже в походе.

Якобы случайная встреча с Владыкой Элрондом вечером второго дня и последующий после этого пространно-задушевный разговор оставили у Гарри неприятный осадок. Эльф мог предвидеть будущее и попытался сделать предсказание судьбы Гарри, что последнего не впечатлило и немного оскорбило. Мальчик-который-выжил больше не собирался жить по указкам пророчеств. Но показывать свое неприятие приютившему его хозяину было, мягко говоря, неразумно, поэтому Гарри постарался закончить разговор как можно быстрее и вновь посвятить время занятиям.

Единственный, от кого Гарри держался как можно дальше, был Боромир. Гарри не чувствовал в нем зла, но каждый его взгляд на мага был слегка безумным и обреченным, и это пугало. А еще было странным, ведь влияние Кольца было максимально изолировано даже для Гарри, который носил его на шее. Неужели Боромира так сильно зацепило на Совете, что тьма так и не смогла разжать свои тиски вокруг его разума? Гарри не мог представить, как он будет находиться рядом с ним в походе в течение продолжительного времени, если даже сейчас чувствовал себя неуютно и надеялся, что ему не будет угрожать опасность. Если такое вдруг произойдет, то Гарри опасался, что ему придется вспомнить навыки прошедшей войны.

Один раз компанию Гарри на прогулке вместо Леголаса составил Арагорн, и Гарри решился высказать ему свои соображения по поводу предстоящего похода, хоть и понимал, что вряд ли сможет повлиять на что-то. Арагорн выслушал его очень внимательно и признал, что его идея вполне разумна, и, скорее всего, именно этот путь выбрал Гендальф, так что ему не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Гарри кивнул, показав, что все понял, и быстро пошел вперёд к своему полюбившемуся месту для медитаций, где его никто не беспокоил. Сегодня предстояло закончить с упражнениями пораньше, так как уже завтра на рассвете они выдвигались в путь.

Гарри проходил коридорами и галереями, направляясь в комнату после тренировки, проводя рукой по стене, ощущая магию этого места и словно прощаясь с ним до лучших времен. Он не успел увидеть все самые красивые места в обители эльфов, но пообещал себе исправить это упущение, когда с их миссией будет покончено и Зло уйдет из Средиземья если не навсегда, то очень надолго.

Так, размышляя, что в последнее время он дает слишком много почти невыполнимых обещаний, которые, тем не менее, собирается осуществить все до единого, Гарри вышел на небольшой балкон, с которого открывался прекрасный вид почти на всю Долину. Завороженный видом, он остановился, вдыхая чистейший воздух, и словно снова перенесся мысленно в Хогвартс, где природа была такой же величественной, а от стен исходило ощущение чего-то родного. Но стоило признать, что даже в Хогвартсе Гарри не видел столь красивого и необычного зрелища, освещенного при этом бледным светом убывающей луны. Неудивительно, что эльфы выбрали это место, чтобы основать здесь свой кусочек рая.

Простояв некоторое время на балконе и ощущая себя так, словно его сознание разделяется, как при медитации, Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем услышал шаги позади себя, но не спешил оборачиваться, догадываясь, кому они могут принадлежать. Прошла лишь пара секунд, когда рядом с ним встал Леголас.

— Сегодня чудесная ночь, — еле слышно проговорил эльф, и Гарри поспешил обернуться к нему, чувствуя, как внутри все наполняется нежностью.

При таком освещении лесной принц показался Гарри призраком. Светлые волосы, спускаясь ниже плеч, сливались с серебристыми одеждами, отражая лунный свет, а глаза искрились словно алмазы. Гарри никогда еще не видел столь прекрасного человека, хотя фактически Леголас и не являлся человеком.

— Ты искал меня, Леголас? — голос прозвучал немного хрипло, но радостно.

— Тебя долго не было, и я стал волноваться, Габриэль, — Леголас коснулся руки Гарри, и тот почувствовал, как магия струится между ними. — Пойдем спать.

Тихий голос эльфа завораживал, хоть Гарри и думал, что уже достаточно привык к нему, Леголас снова и снова умудрялся его удивлять своей непринужденной заботой. Пока эльф не заговорил, Гарри и не чувствовал усталости, но теперь мечтал лишь о том, чтобы оказаться в их общей комнате и завалиться спать. Леголас понимающе улыбнулся, как если бы мог читать его мысли, и, поудобней перехватив руку Гарри, повел его по словно застывшему дворцу Владыки к их покоям, выбирая те коридоры, где никто не мог их увидеть. Несмотря на позднее время, многие не спали из-за разлившегося в воздухе напряжения от предстоящего дня.

Комната встретила их тишиной и собранными для похода вещами в небольших рюкзаках. Рядом с одеждой, которая предназначалась для Гарри, он заметил, помимо наручей и высоких сапог, таких же, как и у Леголаса, серебристую кольчугу и короткий меч. Не понимая, откуда все это взялось, Гарри повернулся к Леголасу.

— Что это?

— Подарок Бильбо. Мифриловая кольчуга и эльфийский меч, что предупреждает, если рядом гоблины. Сначала он хотел передать все это Фродо, но в данный момент для тебя это важнее, ведь ты Хранитель Кольца.

Гарри смотрел на легендарные вещи, о которых слышал от Бильбо, когда он рассказывал о своем походе с гномами, и не верил, что они на самом деле реальны. От них исходили Магия и Сила, помноженная на время, и теперь они были так же уникальны, как и Дары Смерти в родном для Гарри мире. Он был в замешательстве: с одной стороны, он хотел как можно быстрее примерить их, понимая, что в предстоящем путешествии любая защита будет не лишней, но с другой, понимая ценность подарка, он считал, что недостоин принять его и будет сильно винить себя, если вдруг что-то случится.

«Эти вещи — наследие Фродо».

Как только эта мысль появилась в его голове, Гарри знал, что делать дальше. Он не откажется от подарка, но как только их миссия завершится, он передаст все Фродо. Вот и еще одно обещание, которое не даст ему отступить или, что хуже, умереть.

— В тебе что-то резко изменилось, — глядя ему в глаза, сказал Леголас, отвлекая Гарри от мрачных мыслей.

— Кажется, я наконец понял кое-что очень важное.

— И что же?

— Чтобы победа была более значимой, о ней нужно помнить, а мертвецы этого сделать не смогут, поэтому надо не просто победить, но и выжить, чтобы суметь об этом рассказать. В первый раз я сделал неправильный выбор и больше его не повторю.

Говоря это, Гарри опасался, что Леголас не разделит его чувств и обязательно скажет, что умереть в бою и за правое дело — честь для любого война, но никак не ожидал того, что случилось на самом деле. Эльф не отстранился от него с возмущением, как Рон, и не стал говорить напутствующих речей, чем иногда грешила Гермиона, нет, он просто подошел еще ближе и просто обнял Гарри, прислонив свой лоб к его, и долго смотрел прямо в глаза, словно хотел разглядеть там душу. Леголас ничего не говорил, но этого и не требовалось, Гарри и так ощущал его всецелую поддержку. Это было приятно, и, как ни стыдно было признавать, он ощущал себя свободным, как не всегда чувствовал рядом с друзьями, так, словно они с Леголасом были в этом мире одни.

Они простояли так, обнявшись, довольно долго, пока рассвет не осветил комнату первыми солнечными лучами. Отстранившись немного от Леголаса, Гарри чувствовал себя странно: не было ни усталости от бессонной ночи, ни неудобства от долгого стояния, наоборот, он ощущал какую-то внутреннюю легкость, как после занятий медитацией.

Словно специально, именно этот момент выбрал Арагорн, чтобы зайти в комнату к Леголасу, предполагая, что тот уже не спит, и застать друга в немного смущающем положении, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он бы и не подумал нарушать уединение друга так рано, но Элронд созывал всех Хранителей, пришла пора отправляться в путь и прощаться с этим благодатным краем. Секундную горечь, что пронзила его грудь, как только он увидел обнимавшихся эльфа и мага, Арагорн предпочел не заметить.

— Элронд назначил выход через час, — быстро сказал Арагорн и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился прочь из комнаты лучшего друга. Почему-то сейчас он чувствовал себя рядом с ним лишним, и это задевало, так как он не понимал, откуда взялись эти незнакомые ранее чувства. Арагорн направлялся к Владыке, чтобы вместе с ним дождаться остальных Хранителей. Все, что ему понадобится в походе, было при нем, и он был готов выступить в любую минуту.

На пути к Элронду Арагорн столкнулся в одном из коридоров с Арвен, любовью всей его жизни, которая сейчас не вызывала и сотой доли тех нежных чувств, что он испытывал к ней совсем недавно. Да, были уважение и верность, и даже любовь, но не как к возлюбленной, а как к дорогой сестре. Это осознание заставило мир Арагорна пошатнуться. Что с ним происходит?!

* * *

После несколько поспешного и странного ухода Арагорна, что больше напоминало бегство, Гарри и Леголас остались в комнате одни. Эльф сразу же скрылся за стоящей в углу ширмой, чтобы переодеться и не смущать Гарри. Сам же маг не считал это таким уж непозволительным занятием после долгого проживания в одной комнате еще с четырьмя парнями, но он так же понимал, что Леголас не просто сосед по комнате. Между ними медленно, но верно формировалась связь, которая в будущем могла стать намного крепче, чем его отношения с Роном и Гермионой. Гарри был уверен, что этот поход закалит его так, как не смогли сделать поиски крестражей, и он хотел пройти весь этот путь со своим эльфом.

Гарри подошел к креслу, на котором лежала приготовленная для него одежда и, конечно же, кольчуга из мифрила. Ему даже было неловко надевать на себя такое сокровище, но безопасность была важнее, и Гарри еще предстояло привыкнуть, что в этом мире способов убийства было больше, чем простое махание палочкой. Тонкий металл приятно холодил кожу, успокаивая и сидел так плотно, что совершенно не стеснял движений и можно было быстро забыть о надетой броне. Плотные брюки, рубашка и высокие сапоги идеально сидели на Гарри, делая его облик похожим на облачение Леголаса, но вместо плаща была прилегающая мантия с глубоким капюшоном. Ножны для оружия и палочки заняли места на поясе и левой руке, мешочек с Кольцом и самыми важными предметами покоился на шее, а за спиной был небольшой рюкзак, который Гарри с помощью заклинания смог расширить изнутри и вместить в него не только свои вещи, но и Леголаса, оставив ему лишь лук со стрелами. На первом же привале он собирался облегчить таким же способом ношу всех в отряде, чтобы они подольше не уставали в пути.

Минут через пятнадцать они с Леголасом уже выходили из комнаты, не сомневаясь, что остальным тоже не понадобится много времени на сборы. Гарри только волновался за хоббитов, ему очень не хотелось, чтобы они тоже шли в этот полный опасностей поход, но те были неукротимы в своем желании посмотреть мир. Очень странные были эти хоббиты, и это было не только его мнение, знакомого с этим миром несколько дней, но и коренных жителей Средиземья. Гарри, в конце концов, оставил попытки их отговорить, но пообещал сам себе внимательней следить за самыми неопытными членами отряда.

Пока шли к месту, которое Гарри бы обозначил как задний двор загородного дома, потому что там имелся выход из основного помещения, а дальше начиналась тропинка, уходящая на горный перевал, по которому они и должны были выбраться из Ривенделла, он размышлял о том, как он может быть полезен в походе. Он знал немало чар и заклинаний, чтобы упростить жизнь в путешествии, а вспоминал и того больше, но не знал, как к этому отнесутся его спутники, которые до этого магию видели хорошо если в исполнении Гендальфа, чьи способы значительно отличались от его собственных.

Магия Гарри была больше сосредоточена на материальном, в то время, как могущество Гендальфа выходило за грани его понимания. Самое простое, что он мог делать, это обеспечивать безопасность с помощью сигнальных чар, быстрое приготовление еды и неограниченный запас воды, а так же исключить возможность сна на земле, трансфигурируя что угодно в удобные спальники. Не так уж и много, но эффективно, если не брать в расчет медицинские чары, которым когда-то пыталась обучить его Гермиона. Тогда они недолго задержались в его голове, но сейчас вспоминались заново. Также во время привалов Гарри собирался тренировать защитные и атакующие заклинания и, может, даже технику владения мечом; он чувствовал, что это знание пригодится ему в скором времени.

В своих размышлениях Гарри и не заметил, как они дошли до «заднего двора», небольшой каменной площадки, что являла собой границу эльфийского поселения, на которой уже собрался весь отряд во главе с Элрондом и его дочерью Арвен, которая так же захотела всех проводить, но по взглядам, бросаемым на Арагорна, Гарри мог сказать, что она здесь только ради него. Впервые за все время после легендарного собрания Гарри увидел гнома Гимли, что тоже входил в состав Братства и теперь с интересом на него поглядывал. Были здесь так же и Фродо с Сэмом, которые смотрели на всех блестящими от непролитых слез глазами, словно стыдясь того, что не идут с ними.

Как и любой житель Средиземья, Гимли обладал магией, но не такой, как у Гарри или Гендальфа, а больше стихийной, что помогала каждому народу сохранять и передавать свои традиции и ремесло. Вот и от гнома исходило ощущение тяжелой горной породы, что могла как и защитить, так и раздавить и Гарри нравилась эта опасная двойственность, так же, как и в Леголасе нравилась легкость. Почему-то Гарри не сомневался, что внешне нелюдимый и даже ворчливый гном может быть прекрасным верным другом, и искренне хотелось с ним подружиться, потому что Гимли чем-то напоминал Хагрида, по которому Гарри очень скучал.

В воздухе отчетливо чувствовалась надежда на успех, а от беззаботных хоббитов — еще волнение и предвкушение. Для них этот поход пока не представлялся чем-то серьезнее кражи капусты с соседнего огорода, и Гарри обещал себе постараться сохранить хоть частичку этой наивности до конца, но был уверен, что скоро два полурослика пересмотрят свое решение об участии в этом мероприятии, и что произойдет тогда, не ведомо никому. Они либо выдержат это испытание, либо нет.

Элронд вышел вперед с напутственными словами и пожеланиями, но Гарри сомневался, что они дошли до ушей тех, к кому обращались, так как каждый был в своих мыслях, совершая собственный «ритуал» перед отправлением в опасное путешествие. Гарри, например, мысленно перебирал имена своих друзей, представляя их рядом с собой и обещая, что не проживет эту жизнь напрасно и не умрет молодым, а обязательно станет счастливым — ради них, тех, кто остался в другом мире.

Смахнув одинокую слезу, Гарри в последний раз посмотрел на приютившую их долину и ее Владыку и, больше не оборачиваясь, поспешил за Арагорном, спиной ощущая идущего за ним Леголаса.

Долгое и опасное приключение наконец началось!


End file.
